User blog:TheTwinkleBeast/Character Sheet 5
Name: Jason Wescott Powers: Ability Intuition, Intuitive Aptitude, Intuitive Replication, Enhanced Power Replication, Telekinesis, Planeswalking, Regenerative Healing Factor, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinetically Enhanced Condition, Radiation Generation, Quotes: " On the sixth day god created man in his own image, now its all up to us to figure it all out...Right, Wrong, Good, Evil, in each of us is the capacity to decide what drives are actions, there are those who see their choices as dark proof of gods absence while others follow a path of noble destiny, but in the end Good, Evil, Right or Wrong, what we choose is never what we really need for that is the ultimate cosmic joke....the real gift god has left behind." Talents: ''' Fast Learner Hypercognitive Experienced Male Scientific Weaponry Weapon Proficiency Remains Calm Under Rage Killing Intent Killing Intuition '''Personality: Jason's personality is some what Complicated, in that he will kill if he needs, but those who are about to be killed will likely die fast and painless if he like's, if he doesn't well good luck. Alignment: Neutral Occupation: Adventurer, Assassin, Buisness Owner, Power Hunter, Serial Killer Background: Jason was born to a middle class family in Altair City with one older sister and one little sister and their parents. Jason's older sister had abilities of Telekinesis, Telepathy, and Immortality while His younger sister had Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and a powerful Regenrative Healing Factor, Jason was never afraid of his sisters because of what they were or jealous of them either. At the age of fifteen Jason Discovers his abilities when he replicated his younger sister Naori's regenerative abilities when he got cut, when he found out that he thought had regenerative abilities he told his family, they were shocked and happy but then when he moved his right arm forward a picture frame flew forward, not knowing what was happening Jason ran upstair's. His mother knocked on his door and came in to his room, she told him what is going on and he responded with he didn't know what was happening, so she told him to calm down and they can figure everything out in the morning and he said ok. Jason used telekinesis that night again and found out he had more control than he did before, but his abilities were stronger. Two years later Jason with control over his power's, left home to encounter more people who has powers and replicate the powers he needs and master it. He would begin with meeting a young girl who could manipulate Electricity . Jason helped her control her abilities at the same time, replicating it and Mmastering the ability, Jason gave the young girl his number just incase she needed anything from him. One year later Jason has gained 5 new abilities and created his corporation called, Wescott Corporations, a weapons, technology, Pharmaceuticals and medical equipment manufacturing company, His company keeps him funded and he has a person playing as the founder of Wescott Corporations so it doesnt bring attention to him, soon it became a worldwide industry. He recently began killing those he deemed threats to his industry, his family and friends. Replicated Abilities: Regenerative Healing Factor : Replicated from his little sister Naori Telekinesis : Replicated from his older sister Jessica Electricity Manipulation : Replicated from Ashley little girl Planeswalking : Taken Away from Robert a older man Radiation Generation : Taken Away from Timothy a little boy Empathy : Replicated from John an accountant Psychic Shield : Replicated From Donald a middle aged man Family:^^^ Jessica: Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Immortality Jessica is Jason's sister and also the one he replicated his telekinetic powers. She loves her little brother and sister very much, she is also a little weaker than Jason Because of his abilities. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet